the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick McCrae
Patrick McCrae (born November 23rd 1996) is a DJ who is obsessed with euphoric electronic music and wears a pair of Beats by Dr Devil headphones almost all his life. He produces music in this style which he posts to Beatharbour and Eyetunes, and plays DJ sets around Pedia, most notably in Colham Nightclub, Dundundun DJ Land, Euphoriton and Danceton, in addition to his friends' parties. He also offers free DJ lessons and is skilled on dance machines in arcades, although not to the same extent as his best friend Dylan Cook. He is known to love Groovemanic arcade games. Patrick was one of many students who attended Colham College before it burnt down. His intelligence and maths skills are average while he sometimes causes trouble in Genesiscide College, which he also formerly attended. He is a rather happy person, but becomes extremely angry when something terrible happens, although he has recently been more tired than usual. He is known to hate rap music, leading to him taking a dislike towards Zapper Rapper. Patrick had thoughts of moving to the seaside town of Anjuna-on-Beats in County Townton, Homia, though he has shelved these plans as he doesn't want to leave his friends near Colham. He admires and is inspired by Steven Cowtan (better known as Euphoria Equals DJ) who also lives in Anjuna-on-Beats, and he is an avid follower of his radio show Future Sound of Homia. Other inspirations include Slimgirl Fat, Craftwork and Princess. He is known to hate the hard rock band The Devil's Fry, becoming very embarrassed when he accidentally put on a playlist with their music on it in Harry Smith's Pool Party. This disapproval of the band is however to a lesser extent than his extreme hatred for will.i.steal and David Gutterface. His most hated genres are gabber, death metal, speedcore, grime and teen pop. He doesn't mind The Murderers, though he doesn't particularly like the band. He is considered very attractive by the girls in the college, who placed him at number 5 in the Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Relationships Family Patrick's parents are famous DJs who have done live sets at Colham Nightclub; his mother Lisa McCrae mixes and produces hard house while his father Archie McCrae has a strong focus on trance. He has a cousin named William McCrae, who is his rival DJ who lives in Anjuna-on-Beats, and another cousin was Cameron Cleary, who is now deceased. Other relationships Patrick's best friends are Dylan Cook, Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson, and he works as a fort sentry in Morten's gang The Hovedpersons. He is shown to care a lot for Dylan in Dylan Cook's Big Fight; Patrick dragged him away from a losing battle with Kim Stewart and made efforts to help him recover from the incident both physically and mentally. Tom McFarlane, who is skilled with audio engineering, sometimes works with him. He also has a small crush on Annabella Nylund despite her already dating Edvard and being pregnant with his children. He additionally hated Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi with a passion due to their insane behaviour around him and his friends. He notably helped Morten to beat the pair up in Colham College Burns Down, and he wet himself from happiness after finding out Morten shot the pair in Morten Larsen's Fury. He does not like Isla Burns; in the episode Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots, spambots created by her spammed his CloudySound page, angering him. When he confronted her over this, she attacked him and he spent a week in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary to recover from his injuries. Discography *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 1'' (2009) *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 2'' (2010) *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 3'' (2010) *''Ethno Techno'' (2011) *''Dance? Or Trance?'' (2012) *''Clubmania I'' (2012) *''Clubmania II'' (2012) *''Clubmania III'' (2013) *''Best of Patrick McCrae'' (2014) *''Worst of Patrick McCrae'' (2014) *''Euphoric Life'' (2015) *''Dance! Trance! Entrance!'' (2016) *''Beat Macho'' (2017) Report card * Behaviour - C * Maths - C * PE - C * Smartness - C Overall grade - C Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Summer Camp (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover (seen in a flashback Harry has) Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Becomes a DJ *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *Harry Smith Alone at Home *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith: Bossa Nova Bros. *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Season 9 *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Harry Smith Gets Shot *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Presses Alt + F4 (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots Season 14 *Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret Season 15 *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster Video game appearances Patrick appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. After Ärnesti Jukanpoika sends him to the conformist-run future via a time machine Blair Cameron built, he is kidnapped by the mainstreamers in future Anjuna-on-Beats, which has become a pop music town. He also discovers William McCrae and Euphoria Equals DJ have been killed by Queen Narciss' minions, unsettling him greatly. Patrick becomes a playable and rather powerful fighter when The Black Foot Gang rescue him; after this he accompanies the Nordics for most of the scenes that follow. He additionally starts off a time paradox that restores Volcanus to normal by punching Darcie Cantor after Jonas Andersson discovers her link with Queen Narciss. He later overwhelms present day Darcie by blasting euphoric music loudly into her ears via his headphones. Patrick is also an unlockable racer in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the heavy weight class with his own high speed and boost vehicle called the Anjunakart, which is also unlocked later in the game. He is additionally an unlockable character in The Bully: Board Race and a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Trivia *Patrick's voice sounds very similar to that of the announcer in Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix. Quotes *"Everybody MAKE SOME NOISE!" - appears in various episodes *"What's wrong, buddy?" - appears in Harry Smith's Bad Day *"Whoops, wrong playlist..." - appears in Harry Smith's Pool Party *"Whoa! Impressive, Harry!" - appears in Harry Smith Becomes a DJ *"Aw, you okay, buddy?" - appears in various episodes *"I'm feeling entranced!" - appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists *"Awesome, awesome!" - appears in various episodes *"GO TO LANFAKO, ÄRNESTI!" - appears in Colham College Burns Down Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists